world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
032615doirsami
06:24 AA: After they have arrived on the ark, Sami pulls Doir aside. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about the mind-wipe thingy." 06:24 GA: "alright, shoot." 06:25 AA: "Okay, first of all, you can't just lock away the memories and leave them still inside our heads." 06:25 AA: "The first thing Lily's going to do when we find all this out is check my mind to see if I'm lying." 06:26 GA: "does libby not know?" 06:26 GA: "and that sounds reasonable, okay." 06:27 AA: I don't know. I assume Meouet is talking to Libby about it. In fact, I'll make sure she tells Libby when I talk to her later--Meouet is Libby's moirail, and she needs to know the plan or she might take it amiss if we "turn on" Meouet. 06:27 AA: (( Oops. )) 06:27 GA: "uh, phrasing." 06:28 GA: "so im utterly destroying your memories, got it. not sure if there'll be any evidence left that your memories were tampered with, but... ehhh, whatever." 06:29 AA: "Well, that's the other thing. You need to leave in place my memories that I was worried about Ghost Sami being part of me, and that I needed you to look inside my head to see if you see her." 06:30 AA: "Once you've erased my memories, I'll still be aware that I'm on the ark getting some procedure done by you anyway, so this will explain to me why I got that done without any reason to be suspicious, too." 06:31 GA: "yeah. we can just like, roleplay me coming to check out your brain, i can use some buzzwords that make no real sense about how you might feel disoriented and shit and try not to think about the past month too hard, and it'll be easy peasy to just edit it a bit to make it seem real." 06:31 AA: "No, no roleplaying involved. I actually do want you to check that." 06:31 AA: "Because I really am a bit worried there." 06:31 GA: "well obviously im gonna check that too. but still, itll be easy to edit rather than completely fabricate." 06:31 AA: "So be careful while you're in there." 06:31 GA: "no, ill be reckless." 06:32 AA: "Yeah, okay, actually that's a good idea. Tell me you messed something up while you were in there, or maybe some sort of spooky horrorterror thing made you have to 'close up' early, and that you're not sure you didn't mess something up." 06:33 AA: "It'll have me freaked out and I probably won't trust you to root around in my brain ever again, but it'll explain anything that looks tampered with in my head to Lily, and also give me a good reason not to want her to root around herself." 06:35 GA: "okay, but im totally blaming it on you and not me." 06:38 AA: "Huh? Blaming me how?" 06:38 GA: "well, if something goes wrong, itll totally be your fault. not my fault. im not blaming this shit on *my* ability." 06:39 GA: "because i am damn good. best of the best." 06:41 AA: "What do you think is going to go wrong?" 06:42 GA: "oh, nothing will actually go wrong unless the horrorterrors do interfere. im just saying, post-op, ill blame the disorientation on you and horrorterrors. i have to uphold a reputation here, sami." 06:42 AA: "Uh-huh." Her voice is flat. 06:43 GA: "i try to lighten the mood after my best friend died like five minutes ago or something, this is the audience i get. jeez." 06:44 AA: Sami's brow goes up in sadness and her head slinks below her shoulders in sympathy. "I'm sorry Doir. You're going through a lot right now and we're leaning on you so much for this." 06:45 AA: "I don't think I would've been able to hold it together half as well as you are, if I had known about Null's death when it happened." 06:45 GA: "right? im like, shouldering all this stuff without a sweat." 06:45 GA: "and without any disloyalty! though plenty of complaining." 06:46 AA: She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Doir. You've really grown in the last five years. I'm sorry if I still think of you as the goofy kid I knew when we started the game sometimes." 06:47 AA: Sami takes her hand off his shoulder, then crosses her arms, and frets at her lip a little. 06:47 GA: "i should have grown up sooner. everyone is being so nice to me, its great." 06:47 GA: "you guys are like the best friends ever." 06:48 AA: "Thanks. You are too." 06:49 AA: Sami continues to fret though, looking distracted. 06:49 GA: "uh. you dont seem worried at all about anything." 06:50 AA: "These days I'm always worried." She shakes her head. "No, I'm trying to decide if it's right to ask you a favor. Or if this is the sort of thing I should try to work on myself." 06:51 GA: "oh, go ahead. i have basically nothing to do until you guys tell me to start wipin your noggins." 06:51 AA: "No, I don't mean because it's asking a lot of you. I mean because I'm not sure if it's right for me to get help on this at all." She sighs. 06:51 AA: "I'll explain." 06:53 AA: "When I was talking to Ghost Sami, she taunted me about....well, about a lot of things really. But among them, she suggested that the reason she's so much more powerful than me is that I don't believe in myself enough, and that I'm naive. Which, yeah, fair enough. But....I'm kind of thinking whether I should ask you to look around to see if I have any mental blocks in my head so I can work on them 06:53 AA: somehow." 06:53 GA: "dude, you dont even need me. you just gotta blitz your chakras." 06:53 AA: "...maybe if I only ask you to find them, not to remove them for me, it'd be okay..." 06:53 GA: "right out the yin yang." 06:53 AA: "I'm not really sure how to do that." 06:54 GA: "okay first you gotta drink onion and banana juice, then you gotta find some creeks or something... there was like, a whole episode of avatar about this." 06:54 AA: "I'm also a little scared. What if getting past those mental blocks is what made her into what she is?" 06:54 GA: "oh, yeah, if i remove those you'll probably go full evil." 06:54 AA: "Maybe you could at least look for the mental blocks, and see what's behind them?" 06:55 AA: "Give me some idea of what happens to me if I overcome them?" 06:55 GA: "what do i look like, a psychiatrist?" 06:58 AA: "Honestly you're about as close as we've got. At least until Mary grows into her role." 06:58 AA: "I mean maybe I could do it too, but I don't have Mind-y powers to back me up." 06:59 AA: "I would just have to talk to people about how they're feeling." 06:59 GA: "...like a real, science-backed psychiatrist?" 06:59 GA: "ill look for your chakras or whatever and tell ya what happens when you blitz them, but spoiler alert you just get access to the avatar state." 06:59 AA: "Real, science-backed psychiatrists went to college, and can use drugs." 07:00 GA: "powers can be like drugs. sometimes, i just put illusions on myself when im bored and people are saying things i dont care about." 07:00 AA: "I meant like anti-psychotics, you dork." 07:00 GA: "oh. ive got like... riddalin?" 07:01 GA: *ritalin? 07:05 AA: "Right, that kind of drug. Anyway, I just meant that you could probably help a lot of us with our little neuroses if you put your mind to it." 07:07 GA: "...what happened to not trusting doir to be snooping around your brains ever?" 07:07 AA: "Well I probably won't, after this." 07:07 AA: "But if you blame it on the Horrorterrors, maybe I'll trust you to help the others." 07:08 GA: "hey, speaking of, what exactly am i erasing here? do i erase you killing thiago?" 07:09 AA: Sami shakes her head. "No. I have to live with that. We're erasing memories of our plan to set up Meouet as the mastermind." 07:10 AA: "Meouet is going to let it be believed that she manipulated us all using her powers and provoked rage that made me and Nate kill Thiago, and made me kill Ryspor." 07:10 GA: "right. and should we be... adding in little 'plain in hindsight' hints to make that meouet thing obvious to you?" 07:10 GA: "also, wait, you didnt kill ryspor though. a different you did. right?" 07:11 AA: "I'm not sure anymore. Ghost Sami made it sound like he discorporeated because of his exhaustion in the fight with me....but she also said he was already dead from the events on LOBAE." 07:12 AA: "But she might have been lying to me. She seems as bad as any of the twinks when it comes to keeping things from me to trick me into doing what she wants." 07:12 GA: "yeah, why are you even considering what shes saying as the truth? like, seriously, did we not learn our lesson in trusting random people yet?" 07:13 AA: "This isn't a random person. It's me." 07:13 AA: "Just a different me somehow." 07:13 GA: "and you lied to everyone when you killed thiago, so" 07:13 GA: "including me. dick." 07:13 AA: Sami looks down at her feet, ashamed. 07:13 GA: "right? so rude." 07:14 GA: "cant believe you. im like, so betrayed here." 07:14 AA: "What if she's the *real* Sami, Doir? And *I'm* the fake one? A hallucination had by that evil monster trying to pretend she's still human?" 07:15 AA: "What if when I died on LOGAT, I stayed dead?" 07:15 GA: "uh, i dunno, it'd be a pretty great plot twist... i guess id try my best to get you/her back down to earth?" 07:18 AA: Sami sighs. "Hopefully that'll be enough, if it turns out to be the case." 07:18 AA: "I'm real enough to think, that means I'm real enough to make a difference, right?" 07:18 GA: "i dunno, people who dont think can make real big differences on the world anyway." 07:19 GA: "but 'i think, therefore i am' doesnt really apply here. remember my elves?" 07:19 GA: "you could be make of like. hard breath. like a hard light hologram from red dwarf, but... wind." 07:20 AA: "So where do the tears come from?" 07:20 GA: "...paint?" 07:21 GA: "hey, if you're made of paint, do you think you'd melt wicked witch style?" 07:21 GA: "heheheheh, if i had half a mind to be hilarious id throw piss on you right now to test it." 07:22 AA: "Your watersports fetish gets weirder every day, Doir." 07:23 GA: "oh my god, its not a fetish. its just a running gag." 07:23 AA: "Oh, so if I were to ask Nate he wouldn't have horrifying 'war stories' to tell?" 07:24 GA: "nope. though you probably shouldn't ask. he's into some crazy shit... involving fire..." 07:25 AA: "I wouldn't have anyway. I'm terrified of what I might learn about the two of you." 07:25 GA: "that... we're crepuscular? heheh, speaking of running gag fetishes." 07:26 AA: "What? How is 'crepuscular' a fetish?" 07:27 GA: "no, no, its a... okay, you havent seen archer, but there's this one character named cheryl, and that's a running gag, and so is her being erotically asphyxiated, and its like this whole thing." 07:27 AA: Sami blinks a few times. 07:29 GA: "jesus, watch tv sometime!" 07:29 GA: "its like you intentionally try not to get any references." 07:29 AA: "I used to. But it's not like they're still making any, so how am I supposed to?" 07:30 AA: "Unless I want to watch Scarlet's Derse soap opera. But that just feels a little narcissistic." 07:30 GA: "dude, the kids had a bunch of new tv shows going into the future ive been watching, its so great to get the closure ive needed the past five years. and whats wrong with narcissism?" 07:31 AA: Sami brushes that aside with a few swipes of her hand. "Anyway, that's enough clowning around. I still need to go talk to Meouet. To....say goodbye, I guess." 07:32 GA: "oh, i just spoke to her! made her laugh. was pretty crazy." 07:32 GA: "hey, we dont have an operation name!" 07:32 AA: "Wow. Yeah, that *is* pretty crazy." 07:32 GA: "right? every mission needs a name." 07:33 AA: "No, I meant you making her laugh is crazy." 07:33 AA: "We don't really need a mission name." 07:33 AA: "It's a 'mission' that's going to take like an hour or something." 07:33 GA: "ugh, well, im coming up with a mission name by myself and nobody else is even going to know about it. except my mental diary." 07:34 AA: "All right, that sounds good." 07:35 GA: "later, tator." Doir walks off to like plunder some now-empty rooms or something. 07:35 AA: "Later." Category:Sami Category:Doir